User talk:Marinadoneck
Hey! I was cleaning out images from our 'new photos' section and saw that you've added a TON of new pictures to the wiki to promote your fansite. I've removed all the images not associated with pages or wiki content. Feel free to promote your fansite from your userpage, but if you're changing out the image on your userpage please upload a new image with the same name and replace your own image. If you continue to upload images advertising your fansite that do not add anything to the wiki and are not posted anywhere, I will have to put a temporary block on your account. Let me know if you have any questions or need help with anything. Mndarrr (talk) 05:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Guiz is only going in and undoing revisions you make, not taking credit for images you've posted. Those images are replaced or removed (edit: but not all of them! Many of them were just moved to fix page formatting). You've been replacing already existing photos in a different format than what we use everywhere else. The images you replace change that picture on a number of different pages at the same time so we have to go back and undo things. If you would like to help us add in images we use PNG24 with transparent backgrounds for all the backpack item images. We try to keep everything in the same format so it is consistent across the site. His revisions are an attempt to keep everything uniform across the site. Additionally, in some places where you've changed the image, the page formatting is messed up so we have to go back and fix any of those issues caused by your edits. A good way to check for those things is by using the 'preview' button before you click publish. Also, a good rule for things is if its not an incomplete page (missing an image completely) its probably easier to find pages that need one rather than replace existing images. We appreciate your continued help with the wiki. Guiz and I are both admins, so if you need any help in the future feel free to ask either of us. Mndarrr (talk) 15:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I haven't took credits for your images, but I have moved them in the space under the name of the backpack item. In a backpack item page only one image has to be present, and if you have found a better image, you have to replace the old with the new image in the right space. Therefore yesterday I moved the images of 'Saw' and 'Milk' in their right space, the old image of 'Extra Time' was good and I deleted your image because the page didn't need an another . It's not a competition, but we are a community. I'm not a thief and I don't suffer from 'Internet kleptomania'. The next time keep calm (: Guiznuk94 (talk) 17:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the new magic powder image. If you've saved all the file types right (like you have) then its ok to click on an old image, and go to the old image's file page and then click 'upload new version' to replace it. That way you dont have to go through and update every place that we've used that image - it'll do it automatically for us. Mndarrr (talk) 00:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC)